


The Beginnings of a Pack

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancing, Dinosaurs, F/F, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Light Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: From Mating, to preventing a hostile takeover of a friend's company, to dinosarus, to schmoozing important people, Sara Lance has had a hard time trying to find time to talk to Laurel and her dad. Whoops.





	The Beginnings of a Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! Sorry for the late thing. Night shift was evil and I finally got back to days. So this is long so I hope you enjoy!

“Sara!” Nyssa cried as she rode her Alpha hard. The two had been going for some time and Nyssa knew she was so close. She could feel Sara's knot forming at her entrance and she needed it desperately.

Nyssa and Sara were in a blind haze. Their urges to mate were stronger than either of them realized. It was only their first full day of their mating frenzy and they both wondered if this would kill them.

Nyssa's hands were on Sara's shoulder, holding herself up as she moved her hips up and down her Alpha's member. Sara was firmly gripping at Nyssa's hips, so hard that there would be bruises when they came to their senses. Though, when everything was said and done, they probably would look like they were in a terribly abusive relationship. Not that they were, but they just had a really rough sex sometimes. Meaning almost all the time. They liked rough sex, sue them.

Every time Nyssa moved down, Sara’s hips moved up, meeting her lover half way. Nyssa's nails dug into Sara's shoulders, leaving indents in their wake. For a brief moment, Sara thanked the gods that Nyssa had short nails.

“Fuck! Nyssa!” Sara groaned out.

“Sara,” Nyssa whined back.

“Babe, I'm gonna–” the blonde didn't finish her statement. Nyssa knew exactly what her beloved was going to say. With what strength she had left, she slammed her hips down, taking the entirety of her Alpha's knot inside her. A wolfish howl sounded from sounded from Sara while her mate let out a mewl of pleasure, before her body almost collapsed on Sara. Thankfully, Sara had strong arms and caught her wife before she was crushed by her boobs. Which wouldn't be terrible if Sara really thought about it.

“Thanks for the warning,” The blonde mumbled into Nyssa's shoulder.

“Hush,” Nyssa mumbled back. It wasn't her fault she couldn't hold her arms up.

The two lay in silence, catching their breath and overall, enjoying their little cuddling session. They would, hopefully, be satisfied for a few hours before they had to go again. Which was good, because they were starving, and as much as Sara loved eating her wife out, apparently that was not a suitable meal. At least, not according to Nyssa. Though Sara didn't know why she was complaining. She loved getting eaten out before she presented, it was pretty great.

“Grilled cheese sound good?” Sara asked, letting her arms wrap around Nyssa's back.

“I need meat,” Nyssa mumbled, “and not the kind you are thinking of, Sara Lance.”

The blonde grinned and bucked her hips against Nyssa's, making the both of them moan.

“I was gonna say, you got plenty of meat inside you already, baby girl.” The blonde told her with a dopey smile.

Nyssa turned her head awkwardly and placed a soft kiss on Sara's lips, “that is a very bad joke, and I still do not understand it.”

“Don't worry about it,” Sara mumbled against Nyssa's lips. The two kissed again before Sara pressed her nose against the mating bite she left on Nyssa. She happily let the cinnamon scent wash over her. It was comforting.

Nyssa mimicked her mate's actions, happily nuzzling against the mark she left on Sara. Her Alpha’s scent was strongest there, and it never failed to soothe her.

Post mating, many Omegas desperately need affection. Nyssa never understood why, but she always craved the tender touches and soft kisses that Sara would bestow upon her after mating. It always made her feel safe and loved, something she didn't realize she needed until after they first mated.

“Love you,” Sara mumbled to her.

Nyssa smiled into Sara's neck, “love you too,” The Omega mumbled back with a purr. She didn't miss how Sara's arms tightened around her as she started purring. The blonde had some strange kinks, Nyssa had to admit, and purring was one of them.

“It's not a kink. I just like it.” Sara grumbled as if she read Nyssa's mind. Though, given the strength of their bond, she probably could at times. Not that they've tested it. “Kinks are sex things. I've told you this.”

“You like strange things. Sexual things and non-sexual things,” Nyssa told her, still purring.

Sara didn't deny it. She couldn't. She didn't mind, because nine times out of ten, Nyssa would oblige and let Sara try whatever she wanted. Except anal, Nyssa still was uneasy about that so Sara let it be, not wanting to push Nyssa too much on the subject. She would come around though. After all, curiously killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. And Nyssa was nothing if not curious.

“You only purr when you're happy. I just like that I'm the one who gets to make you happy.” Sara told her with a smile. She also purred when she felt safe and secure. Of course, ninety nine percent of the time, that was when she was in her Alpha's protective and warm embrace. The other one percent was when she was having a nice cat nap in the sun. Nyssa loved those far more than she admitted.

“You make me very happy,” Nyssa told her happily.

“You make me very happy too,” Sara replied, letting her hands run up and down Nyssa's back. The two of them were sweaty and gross, but after being mated for almost four years, they got used to their grossness. “We should shower and eat after this,” Sara told her.

“That is an excellent idea. Fake Chinese?”

“I knew I married you for a reason,” Sara declared with a laugh.

Nyssa rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile that spread across her features. Sara may not have been able to see it, but she could feel it against her neck.

Eventually they stumbled down the steps… about an hour later. Sara had been smart enough to call the Chinese place before they made it into the shower, so as they walked down the steps, their order had arrived.

“Best idea ever,” Sara declared, taking the food and paying the delivery boy with a hundred. “Keep the change, kid. Go buy a new video game or something.” She told him before shutting the door.

Nyssa was already setting the table, trying to make their situation a little more normal.

“You do realize I'm going to eat out of the box,” Sara told her, putting the bag of food on the table.

“You also do not have any manners,” Nyssa pointed out. “Have you seen Alexandria?”

“Pretty sure she's at the zoo today,” Sara said, pulling her food out and devouring it as fast as humanly possible.

“It is three… I doubt the zoo could keep her attention for that long,” Nyssa pointed out while scooping her food onto a plate like someone with manners would do.

“Unless it had dinosaurs,” Sara pointed out. “But I told them no museums. I'm the one who gets to take her to the magical land of dinosaurs.”

Nyssa smiled and took a seat next to her mate, pushing her chair next to her so that she could lean against her. “Perhaps when this is said and done, we can take her to a museum.”

“I can't wait to see her face when she sees all the dinosaurs. I'm gonna get her some Dinosaur toys, and teach her all the names and stuff.” Sara told her excitedly.

Sara chatted animatedly about how she was going to teach their pup all about Dinosaurs. Nyssa tuned it out for the most part, focusing on eating her food quickly, but politely. Well, as politely as she could while practically inhaling it. She was hungry and sex with Sara was more exhausting than running a marathon. She had done both, so she knew. Her Alpha had stamina for days, which Nyssa did not mind one bit. However, the intensity of their combined heat and rut made everything more exhausting. Nyssa didn't realize how tired she was until she almost face planted into her chicken and rice.

“Babe, you ok?” Sara asked, holding on to Nyssa's hair to keep her from landing into her food.

The assassin sat up quickly and let out a small yawn. “Just tired, I believe.”

“Glad I'm not the only one,” Sara replied. “Wanna finish eating and nap on the couch?” Nothing sounded better.

They quickly ate before jumping on the couch gracelessly. Sara pulled tons of fluffy blankets off the back of the couch and wrapped the two of them in it. Of course, Nyssa would kick them off later for making her overheat, but it was nice to be wrapped in blankets that smelled like her mate and pup.

The Omega didn't know when, but at some point she fell asleep with Sara laying on her chest. Well, more like laying on her boobs, but it was pretty much the same thing. Even asleep, the blonde was attracted to her mate's tits. The only reason she awoke was because a certain curly haired brunette was crawling all over the sleeping pair.

“Hello there, my little kitten, how was your day?” Nyssa asked her little girl, pulling her into the only empty space against Nyssa's chest. It was good that Alexandria was so small, but she knew that they wouldn't be able to cuddle like this for long.

“I saw tigers,” Lexa said with a smile, “and the snow leopards! And a lion!”

“Any dinosaurs?” Sara asked in a groggy voice as she started to wake up.

“No,” Lexa pouted. “Uncle Tommy got me a lion!”

“What?!” Nyssa and Sara asked, waking up completely.

“Tommy! You bought my kid a lion?!” Sara yelled, sitting up and looking for her brother-in-law.

The man appeared around the corner, holding a massive lion stuffed animal in his hands, along with two little snow leopards.

“A stuffy, yeah,” Tommy said, holding up the stuffy in question. “She insisted on getting this for you two, though.” He said, holding up the snow leopards. “I couldn't understand why, but I definitely could hear Mama and Baba being used. So yeah.”

“You spoil my kid,” Sara joked. She liked the snow leopards. It reminded her of the little mural Nyssa painted on Alexandria's wall before she was born. It made Sara wonder if that was why the girl insisted upon the stuffed animals for her mothers.

“You spoil your own kid.” Truth.

“I got a lion!” Sin roared, racing through the living room. “Thea and I named him Jeff!” She held up her own massive stuffed lion. It was big enough to use as a pillow!

“Jeff is cool,” Thea said, walking in with Roy by her side.

Apparently everyone bought stuffed animals at the zoo, because Thea has a tiger draped around her neck that was as big as Jeff, and Roy had one of those monkeys with the velcro hands hanging around his neck. He didn't seem to mind though, as he put silly sunglasses on it.

“Marmalade,” Roy mumbled, gesturing to his monkey. Apparently everyone named their toys too.

“I named my tiger Jasmine,” Thea said while pointing to the tiger draped over her shoulder.

“Not Raj?” Sara asked, remembering how the tiger in Aladdin was named Raj.

“Raj is a boy and my tiger is obviously a girl,” Thea informed her. “I'm gonna put her on top of the bar at Verdant, behind all the bottles. She can be the guardian of the bar.”

“Why not name her Verdant, then?” Sara asked.

“Jasmine is cooler,” Thea replied. “Marmalade can join her. And Jeff.”

“I'm not putting my lion in your bar,” Sin said quickly. She held the massive toy to her chest. She was very protective of Jeff apparently. Of course, then Sara realized that Jeff may have been the first toy she was bought in some time.

“Go up your lion in your room. Don't leave him… lion around!” Sara told Sin while trying her best not to laugh.

Everyone groaned, except Lexa, who had no idea what was going on. She picked up plenty of English in her few months in America, but she didn't understand Sara's Dad Jokes quite yet. Which was fine, because Sara was still going to make them. She was Dad now, and by Dad Law, she was required to make these jokes. It was in the handbook.

She should really get a Dad Handbook as a joke. It would be great.

“Welp, we definitely know who's the dad in the relationship,” Thea said while rolling her eyes.

“That was bad,” Tommy grumbled, handing off the stuffed animals to Sara. She happily took the little snow leopards while Lexa crawled on top of her lion.

“King,” Lexa declared before laying on top of the lion.

“We are going to need more blocks if she ever expects to make a castle for her lion,” Nyssa said from under the small mountain of stuffed animals and Lexa. Her head was barely poking out from all the stuff that was on top of her.

Everyone stayed and chatted for a bit. Thea, Roy, and Sin disappeared up the steps to put her stuffed animal away and probably hang out before Thea and Roy went to go open Verdant. Being underage, Sin wasn't allowed in the bar unless Sara and Nyssa were there, since they had legally begun taking custody of the girl. Sin was pretty stoked, Sara was happy, Nyssa was happy that Sara was happy, and Lexa was confused but she liked Sin so all was well. The only downside was Sin had to go to school and not skip classes. She wasn't fond of that one.

“No Laurel?” Sara asked, looking out for her sister. She couldn't smell the woman, so that was good.

“She was with us, but didn't come back,” Tommy answered her. “She didn't want to talk until you two were in your right minds.”

“Smart,” Sara mumbled.

She was already feeling her desire build up. It was slow, but Sara knew it wouldn't be slow for long. She could smell Nyssa getting aroused again, and her Alpha senses were tingling. Their desires were strong, so strong that even little Lexa could smell them. Her wrinkled up nose told them that much.

“Yucky,” Lexa grumbled, sliding off the couch with her lion that was bigger than she was.

“One day it will happen to you, kiddo,” Sara told her little girl. She didn't want to think if her baby ever having to go through a heat or rut, and she desperately hoped her pup was a Beta. Mostly because she never wanted to imagine Lexa having sex, but also because this, while kind of awesome, was also not that awesome. But sex was great, as long as it was Sara having sex with Nyssa. And nothing else. Especially nothing involving her daughter. Ever.

“No thanks,” Lexa replied to them. The way she said it made the two women laugh at her.

“Alright, no dating for you until you're thirty,” Sara told the girl with a laugh.

“Sara, we are not even thirty You cannot hold our child to those standards.” Nyssa told her wife.

“Watch me,” Sara replied with a dangerous growl in her voice.

Tommy watched the two women warily. The while downside to them talking to Lexa meant he couldn't understand what they were saying. Of course, Nyssa was giving him pretty regular Arabic lessons that helped a lot, he still only picked up bits and pieces.

“You two need to go upstairs?” He asked them.

Sara flushed. Tommy was getting perceptive. It was weird.

“We're good for a bit,” Sara replied, pulling her bathrobe a little tighter around herself. She was already getting hard and it was a bit embarrassing. Though Nyssa didn't seem to mind.

“Cool, because I got a call from Oliver today and he may need some help.” Tommy explained, sitting down on the floor by Lexa. “Do you remember that bitch of a woman at the Gala?”

“The one who thought she was hot but wasn't actually not that hot?” Sara asked. She had flirted with Sara and Nyssa didn't take too kindly to it. It also didn't help that the two were extremely territorial at the time. Overall, it was bad timing really. “Well, not as hot as my wife. Because I definitely have the hottest mate of all time.”

“The one who dared flirt with my beloved,” Nyssa growled out angrily.

It was hot to Sara. She loved seeing how protective her mate was of her. Many people didn't think that Omegas were protective, at least not like Alphas were. Obviously those people never messed with an Omega’s mate or pup. People who do that, often do not live to tell the tale. Nyssa was particularly protective of Sara, especially now that they were back in her hometown where the blonde had some significant history.

“That one,” Tommy replied, trying his best not to smile. “Turns out she's trying to take over Queen Consolidated. Oliver has forty five percent of the shares in the company and she has bought up forty five percent herself. There's still another ten percent left up for grabs. Oliver has managed to get Walter to help him get half of it, but that still leaves five percent for her to get.”

“Cut to the chase, Merlyn,” Sara said, interested in what he had to say.

“If she gets those last five percent, she and Oliver are partners. But if she doesn't, then Oliver owns the company or something like that.” Tommy replied, “However. Nyssa and I can't buy those shares, because of our company. So we need a third party.”

“And I assume that's where I come in,” Sara deduced.

“Despite being married to Nyssa, you technically don't own any part of the company. It's in my name and Nyssa's. So, in theory, you can buy part of QC.” Tommy told her, “at least that's what Laurel explained when we were looking up all the legal documents.”

“So am I supposed to buy the last five percent?” Sara asked him.

“Well, in reality, all you need is one percent. I don't know about your money, but I know that even with my trust, I can't buy it.” Tommy explained. After his father's stunt, most of their assets were frozen. While they could still support themselves, they didn't have virtually unlimited money. They actually had to keep track of their spending, something Tommy was still learning it seemed, given the stuffed animals.

“We should have the funds,” Nyssa told the two quickly. She would have to be very clever with some of her accounts, but they should have the money if needed. “Besides, it would be good to have an actual source of income as opposed to relying on our savings. No matter how extensive.”

“So is Sara Lance going to buy the remaining five percent?” Tommy asked with a grin on his face.

“Nah, just make it the one, just to piss of that bitch,” Sara replied. She knew she was being petty, but Sara Lance was a petty mother fucker. No one fucked her friends over… only she could do that. And they really needed to save their money. Sara knew this move might tap into League funds, which was always dangerous. The less they used the League, the better. But at the same time, now the League would have shares in QC.

“I'll let Oliver and Walter know. Give me the details and I'll take care of it.” Tommy told them.

Nyssa and Sara hastily made a few calls, doing what they could to transfer their joint funds into Sara's personal account, and then that information was given to Tommy, who would take care of the rest.

“I guess I'll be a co-owner of Ollie's company,” Sara said with a laugh. “Now I get to fuck with two people.”

This was awesome!

* * *

While it was awesome that Sara now sort of owned part of Oliver's company what was not awesome was having to go to a fucking meeting and actually behave. Her wife was right next to her oozing sex appeal and Sara wasn't even allowed to touch her. Nyssa seems to be suffering just as much as she was, as she was squirming around in the back of the limo.

“Quickie?” Sara asked, trying to figure out how she was going to hide her erection.

“We do not have time. And it would only make it worse. You know that.” Nyssa told her.

True. Nothing would ease their desires other than knotting, which sucked, because they could stay tied together for half an hour and that was the length of their car ride.

“Scenic route?” Sara asked her.

“No.” Nyssa told her firmly. “We get in. Get out, and if we must, we can let go in the car on the way home.”

“Deal,” Sara replied.

She ended up buying two percent of the shares, just to be safe. Oliver better be fucking relieved because he owed her big time. She had already been interrupted twice during their sex craze. The first was to save Thea who was kidnapped right after she left their house when the group went to the zoo, and the second was now.

Of course, Oliver, being the Hood Guy, jumped in to save his sister, but not before Sara and Nyssa did a good portion of the dirty work for him.

_ “And this is what training is for,”  _ Nyssa had teased Thea after she came back to the house with Roy the next day.

Thea didn't like that answer, but she seemed to me more serious about training. She was trying to keep Roy from going out and beating people up, not give him another reason to train. Not that training was happening during that week, because Nyssa and Sara were, for the most part, incapacitated, but still. Nyssa was confident Thea would come around, especially after she strictly forbade Roy from going out on his own. He still wasn't able to land any decent hits on the two of them, and until he could, Nyssa told him he needed to sit on the sidelines.

_ “Other people are getting hurt! I can help!”  _ Roy had protested.

_ “Other people are getting along well enough. You are still untrained and unable to do much good. Until we say you are good enough, you leave well enough alone.”  _ Nyssa told the young man very firmly. Then she proceeded to wipe the floor with him, just to prove it.  _ “If I can still keep you from landing a decent blow during my heat, while my Alpha is a few feet from me, you are in no condition to help anyone.” _

They fucked so hard after that. Sara loved watching Nyssa beat people up. It was sexy.

Roy seemed to get the message after that. He still came over to train during the days, sparring against Sin and Tommy when they had the chance. Nyssa applauded his desire to better himself, and she believed he would make a skilled warrior, given the opportunity. Tommy was doing remarkably well, given the circumstances.

Nyssa and Sara, when they were not suffering from crazy sex desires, when and did some street cleaning. The small scumbags and the would be rapists got a beating every night from them. After Oliver left, Sara decided she could do her part, and she would, so she picked up the pieces where she could. After all. The two of them had a kid. Neither went after The Hoods, or anything like that because they were too high target and the women were trying to stay as invisible as possible. So, the little muggings and the rapists got the brunt of their fury. Swoop in, beat some guys up, peace out. It was quick and easy. Nothing much, but it kept some of the people safe.

“Let's go watch the reaction on that bitch’s face when she sees who bought those other shares.” Sara said, leaving the limo with Nyssa by her side.

Sara fixed her dark red tie, smirking as Nyssa brushed out the wrinkles on her dress. They matched and damn did they look fierce. And also hot. There was no way she was going to be able to hide her erection, she had already tucked it into her waistband, but it was still very visible. It annoyed Sara to no end, but she would have to deal with it. Maybe it would make everyone back the fuck off.

“I hate it when you wear heels,” Sara grumbled, looking up at Nyssa. Nyssa was already two inches taller than her, and now she just felt short.

“You love it and you know it.” Nyssa replied as they made their way to the elevator.

“Well. I hate it right now,” Sara grumbled. Nyssa's legs looked great and God she wanted to fuck her wife in a damn elevator like some two dollar whore or something. She really needed to find a desk or something. At least that was classy.

“Sorry, beloved,” Nyssa mumbled, pressing her ass against Sara's groin.

The blonde grabbed her hips and pressed the woman against the wall. “Do not tempt me, Nyssa,” Sara all but snarled at her wife, making the playful Omega grin.

Nyssa enjoyed teasing her wife, but she could only push the Alpha so far. Besides, it would make for really good sex when they were free of their meetings. She knew that after this, Sara would be domineering, and she loved that. If Nyssa had it her way, they probably wouldn't make it on the bed… or get all their clothes off. Alas, now was not the time for such games. They had a job to do.

When they made it to the office of the late Robert Queen, Sara and Nyssa heard the woman saying how she had three of the shares, and she was working on the rest. Nyssa had planned to walk out then, but apparently Sara liked to be dramatic.

“Actually, thanks to Mr. Steele, I already have five percent of the shares.” Oliver said, sounding a little bit smug. Sara couldn't blame him, she’d be smug. Fuck, she was smug.

“If I have forty eight percent of the shares, and you have fifty, who has the remaining two?” The woman asked.

It was then when Sara walked into the office with Nyssa by her side. The blonde resisted all urges to scream 'Surprise, Bitch’ but one look at Nyssa told her that her mate was practically reading her mind, and trying not to laugh. Instead she wore a smirk on her face. Sara's hand went to the small of Nyssa's back while the other was extended to the woman.

“Sara Lance. Nice to meet you, again.” She said with the cockiest grin she could manage up. “This is my wife and  _ mate, _ Nyssa Lance. One of the two owners of the Merlyn Global Group.”

“Isabel Rochev,” The woman replied, a bit shocked. Her eyes fixated on Nyssa's mating mark, which she had not bothered to cover. After their incident, it seemed like a waste of time to cover her mark. Sara’s mark was covered by her shirt and suit jacket, but she knew that she would happily display it when given the chance.

“You're late, Sara,” Oliver gruffed, but smirking all the same.

“Sorry. When you have a wife as perfect as mine, you tend to get very easily distracted.”

The tone in her voice told everyone in the room what really was going on, but only Oliver could truly understand it. He could smell their desire in the air, and oddly enough, the Omega's powerful pheromones covered the room. It was as if to mark her territory, and Oliver wasn't quite sure why until he noticed how Isabel Rochev looked at Sara, or rather, the prominent bulge in her pants. Then it explained everything. She looked at the blonde as a challenge, and everything about Nyssa Lance said that she was about to fuck this woman's shit up.

This was about one wild ride.

“So I guess that makes me the owner,” Oliver told Isabel. “Of course. I would be more than willing to listen to any advice you have for my company. But, I think I'm still CEO.”

“So does this mean I have to work here,” Sara asked, “because I have a life. And a wife to take care of. And you know what they say! A happy wife makes a happy life.”

“They do not say that,” Nyssa replied.

“No, I'm pretty sure the do.” Sara answered  “Google it.”

“I think Sara is right,” Oliver added, having heard the phrase before.

“I have never heard that before.” Nyssa said skeptically.

“Well you are a hermit who lived in rural China,” Sara fired back, giving a hint into their cover story.

“I still had internet, so it was not that rural.” Nyssa pointed out. “Regardless, we have gotten off track.”

“If we need you for anything, Sara, we will call you. You could take a position in the company, but I hear you were recently married. I would never wish to put any stress on your marriage.” Oliver told her diplomatically as he could. He really didn't give a fuck. According to Tommy, Sara trusted him enough and would support him in his decision as long as he didn't fuck up too badly. So, she was free to really do whatever the fuck she wanted. Like going back and having sex with her wife.

“Sweet. Do I have to sign anything?” Sara asked him.

“No.”

“Then why the fuck did I come?” Sara asked, now irritated. “I could be doing something way better… well, someone.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes but grinned at her silly wife. She didn't miss how Sara’s arm slid to her waist, subtly pulling her closer.

“We needed to have an official meeting. Technically you should also meet with the Board here too since you will have to be on it, but I didn't think you cared that much.” Oliver told her simply.

“I'm out here. Might as well get this shit over with.” Sara grumbled, walking into the conference room with Nyssa right behind her. 

"When did I get put on the Board?" Oliver heard Sara mumble.

“Oliver,” Isabel whispered when she thought the two were out of earshot. “Do you really trust those two? You saw them back at the Gala. They're unsuppressed. No one in their right mind would trust them. Not after what happened.”

The news got a hold of video clips from the Gala showcasing Sara snarling at anyone who came near them when she was rutting. They did a remarkable job putting a negative spin on it. Not that it was hard, considering Sara almost attacked an officer, more than once. The officers interviewed about the incident we're very respectful to the two women, understanding that they couldn't really control their urges, especially after Nyssa's safety had been threatened. Though Oliver suspected that the only reason they were so respectful was because Sara was the child of Officer Lance, and he was pretty well respected. The party goers were surprisingly sympathetic toward the two women, but the news still used this to drag the Merlyn Global Group's name through the mud some more.

“I haven't been in my right mind since I got back from the island,” Oliver told the woman. “But you should know something.”

“What?” The woman asked him.

“Omegas are incredibly territorial when it comes to their mate.” Oliver told her. “And, they can hear us,” he added offhandedly.

Only Oliver could hear the snort that Sara made or the giggle that passed Nyssa's lips, but everyone could see the face Isabel made. 

This was turning out to be a beautiful partnership.

* * *

Nyssa's heat and Sara’s rut lasted for a grand total of nine days, just like their first time mating. The two were in some sex craze that took them an incredible amount of time to shake. The day following the end, the two slept for almost twenty four hours. Tommy had to go into their room every few hours just to make sure they had a pulse. It was terrifying for him, but after he heard Sara start snoring, he figured they were alive. Lexa didn't seem all concerned, just a bit lonely.

When they finally woke up, they were groggy and a bit confused.

“We slept an entire day away?” Sara asked, when she sat at the breakfast table. Tommy had made them a massive breakfast, for which they were thankful.

“Yeah. It was pretty weird,” Tommy replied, eating his own breakfast.

“That is impressive, even for us,” Nyssa commented, cutting up her omelet. She had already cut up Lexa's and the girl was happily eating while settled in her Mama’s lap.

“I'll say. We haven't lasted this long since before Lexa,” Sara added, stuffing her face with waffles. She loved waffles.

“You guys all recovered now?” Tommy asked.

The two nodded. That full day of sleep was very much needed. Now they were only a little drowsy, but that was typical for young parents.

“Any plans for today?” Sara asked, finishing a waffle. “Because I like the idea of chilling on the couch and enjoying some Lexa cuddles!”

Upon hearing her name, Lexa looked up from her food. Sara extended her arms, as if to ask the girl for hug, but was promptly refused when Lexa turned her head back to her omelet. Nyssa started laughing, and Sara pouted.

“She is  _ your _ daughter,” Nyssa told Sara playfully.

“Aw shaddap,” Sara grumbled as she shoveled another waffle into her mouth. Like, the whole waffle, she didn't bother cutting it or anything.

The group laughed and continued to enjoy their breakfast.

“Oh, guys, so there is a charity event that Oliver is hosting at Verdant tonight. I guess Sebastian Blood is going to be there and Oliver is supporting him for Mayor and what not. All the people in the Glades support him, so it would look better on us if we're there to support him too.” Tommy said as he gathered up the plates.

“I'd rather not leave Lexa…” Sara mumbled sadly. She had left her pup plenty over the last week and a half, and she didn't want to leave her any more than needed.

“I really just need Nyssa,” Tommy said, hoping to placate the Alpha.

“I am not leaving my mate  _ or _ my pup,” Nyssa said almost aggressively, arms curling around the little girl.

“Okay, okay!” The man said, holding up his arms, “I give. You two can stay. Do some family bonding.” However, he made a mental note to ask Sin to be an on call babysitter. She was at school now, but he would text her later.

Their morning was spent curled up in front of the TV. Tommy went to work, but the others  were happily curled up. Sara was binge watching Netflix, needing to catch up on six years worth of television, and Nyssa was curled up and reading The Hobbit to Lexa. It was interesting to read the book in English and then translate it to Arabic, but she did it well enough.

“Ok. Get dressed, we’re going out,” Sara declared, having watched enough TV that day. Normally she could sit around all day and enjoy Netflix, but today Nyssa was getting far too much attention from her pup and she wanted Lexa cuddles.

“And where are we going?” Nyssa asked, finding a good pause in her book.

“To the museum!” Sara replied dramatically.

Nyssa rolled her eyes, but complied with Sara's request. Her little blonde was far too excited to show her pup the dinosaurs. When they were cuddling post mating, Sara had mumbled about how excited she was to show Lexa the dinosaurs. Nyssa didn't know who would be more excited in the end, Lexa or Sara. Either way, it was good thing Sara had her camera. Who knows, Nyssa might have to try her hand at photography.

They got dressed and got ready to head into the city. However, Sara made them stop by the high school.

“I have a doctor's appointment?” Sin asked as she walked out with her backpack. A few of the other high schoolers eyed Sin curiously as she walked out to the limo. Someone usually dropped the teenager off at school, but it was never in a limo. So, naturally, they were curious.

“Nah,” Sara said, throwing her arm over Sin’s shoulder. “We're ditching school to go to a museum.”

“Can I go back to school?” Sin asked jokingly. 

“Get in, brat,” Sara replied, shoving her in the limo.

Their ride was uneventful, just casual chitchat. Nyssa inquired about Sin’s day, Sin asked about theirs. The usual.

When they made it to the museum, Nyssa held the camera in her hands with the biggest grin on her face.

“What's with the camera?” Sin asked, shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

“Just watch,” Nyssa replied with a smile.

It took a moment for anything to happen. But then, Sara, who was holding Lexa, pointed up to the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Little Lexa's face lit up as she gasped. Her little hands covered her mouth and Nyssa was pretty sure she saw a smile. Within seconds she had snapped a few pictures of Lexa's face and Sara’s overly thrilled reaction. The smile on her beloved's face made Nyssa giggle a little. Her mate and Pup never failed to bring a smile to her face. Sara looked so damn happy at that point, Nyssa couldn't help but fall just a little more in love with her mate.

“Dinosaurs!” Lexa squealed out happily.

A few heads turned, but they all seemed to smile at Lexa's excited reaction. Sin couldn't help but snicker at her little sister's reaction.

“You weren't kidding about her being obsessed with dinosaurs,” Sin mumbled to Nyssa.

“I do not kid,” Nyssa replied, snapping a few more pictures of her pup.

“Well, you make them,” Sin laughed out.

That caught Sara's attention and their whole group laughed, except Lexa. She was too enthralled with the dinosaurs.

They all made their way toward the different dinosaurs. Most of the day was spent with Sara and Nyssa telling their pup all about the dinosaurs. They taught her all about the dinosaurs, translating the little information placards for the little girl. Lexa absorbed the information like a sponge, it was impressive.

“What’s your favorite dinosaur, Lexa?” Sin asked as they continued through the museum. The group spent probably two hours looking at dinosaurs, and Nyssa wanted to meander about. Apparently she liked museums, who would have thought?

“Parasaurolophus!” Lexa rattled off quickly.

“Huh?”

“The one with the funny head,” Sara said, using her free hand to show Sin what she was talking about. “With the weird crest thing on the back of it's head.”

“Oh!” Sin said, now understanding. She was kind of impressed that the little girl could rattle that name off. It was a pretty big name after all.

“What's yours?” Sara asked her. They didn't care so much about the other science-y things, but Nyssa seemed interested. Sara had a feeling they wouldn't stay much longer, though. While Nyssa enjoyed learning of all things, her love was for history and art. Sara knew this well enough.

“What are those tiny annoying looking ones?” Sin asked. “The chicken ones?”

Both Sara and Sin looked up at Lexa, as she seemed to know about the dinosaurs.

“Compsognathus!” The girl said happily. “Chicken dinosaur!” The little information placard described the tiny dinosaurs as chicken sized, which the group found amusing.

“Yeah, those. They're small, annoying, and I like it.” Sin said, laughing a little. “What's yours, Sara?”

“Pterodactyl,” Sara said quickly, smirking. On cue, Lexa let out her little pterodactyl like screech, making Sara and Sin giggle like school girls.

“Good job, Lex,” Sara said to the girl in English. She was rather proud of her little girl. She was picking up English well. Also that screech was great. Sara trained her well.

“What's Nyssa's favorite?” Sin asked, now curious to know now about the mysterious Omega.

“Velociraptors.” Sara and Nyssa said at once.

“That was creepy. Please stop doing that.” Sin mumbled.

The two women laughed, but their laughter was cut short by an impatient Lexa.

“Hungry!” She declared to her parents. It was around midday, and they skipped lunch, so a snack before dinner couldn't hurt.

Sara looked over to her wife with a hopeful look in her eyes. Before she could say anything, she was cut off.

“No,” Nyssa said quickly. She didn't even look at Sara, as she was reading an interesting placard. “Hm. Apparently science believes that unsuppressed Omegas are incapable of doing anything other than reproducing and acting as a caretaker for pups.”

“Science clearly hasn't met you then,” Sin piped up.

“Science is not a person or an entity, Sin. It is not capable of meeting anyone or anything for that matter,” Nyssa replied simply. “But it is interesting to see what this society believes as fact and not opinion.”

“In the defence of science,” Sara spoke up, “I don't think anyone has met an unsuppressed mated couple that could actually ignore heats or ruts.”

“We do not ignore ours,” Nyssa pointed out.

“Ok. Lemme rephrase, no one can brush off the ever demanding need to mate like we do, even if for a few hours.” Sara replied. “Pretty much everyone has seen Alphas and Omegas go crazy when their biannual issues hit. Like the Incident. But more X rated probably.”

“You two are just freaks of nature, then,” Sin said. “But I'm hungry too. Can we have–”

“No,” Nyssa said quickly.

“You didn't know what I was going to say!” The teen protested.

“Nyssa knows everything,” Sara told the girl as they all started walking out of the museum. “Don't question it… but you know what does sound good?”

“No.” Nyssa told her again.

“Well fine, what do you want?” Sara grumbled. That was probably the best thing to ask. “Pasta?”

Nyssa grinned at Sara. She always wanted pasta. Given their intense training schedule, they often ate pasta or potatoes with one meal.

“I should have guessed,” Sara teased. “Pho sounds good too…”

Nyssa thought long and hard on it before nodding. Pho was also great. It wasn't pasta, but still noodles. And Lexa enjoyed noodles, even if she slurped them to be an annoying toddler.

“Pho?” Sin asked. “What's pho?”

“Delicious,” Sara and Nyssa answered.

And so, they ate pho.

* * *

Apparently Tommy inherited his father's silver tongue, because he somehow managed to convince Nyssa _ and  _ Sara to go to Oliver's fancy event. Sin helped with the convincing, stating that once Lexa went to bed, they would be free. Also, there was a considerable amount of begging.

“I hate you,” Nyssa and Sara declared as they walked up to the doors if Verdant. At least Thea would be working, so that had that going for them.

“Yeah, I know,” Tommy replied.

For being a nightclub, Verdant was very nice looking on the inside. Sara was very impressed. Maybe one night she could convince Nyssa to come dancing for their date night.

“We're dancing,” The blonde said quickly once they made it inside.

“Sara, no,” Nyssa replied quickly.

“Sara, yes!” The blonde said, ignoring her wife. She pulled Nyssa’s hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Thankfully, Oliver had classy music going, and so Sara didn't get to pull out her inner party girl. Not that she would away, but still.

When they made it out to the floor, Nyssa's hand fell to Sara’s waist and their hands clasped together. However, Sara happened to grab hold of Nyssa's waist as well.

“Trying to lead?” Nyssa asked in a teasing voice.

“I can lead!” The blonde protested. She gave up rather quickly, though. Nyssa was the stronger dancer of the two. At least when it came to fancy people dancing. Sara had her beat in dirty dancing.

“You may have gotten me out to the floor, little bird, but I am not letting you win every battle,” Nyssa said once she took the lead of their dance.

“Fine,” Sara huffed playfully. She, unlike most Alphas, didn't mind her Omega taking control… that much. There was times when Sara felt the need to take control as an Alpha would, but now was not one of those times. Besides, Nyssa was really good at dancing.

“Perhaps the next time, you can lead,” Nyssa mumbled into her ear.

“Deal,” Sara agreed. She let her head rest against her mate's shoulder, smiling and closing her eyes for a moment. “I missed this,” Sara told her.

“Pray tell, Beloved, what is this?” Nyssa asked her, slowly leading Sara across the floor. The steps were easy ones. Ones that the two of them memorised years ago for mission purposes. Sara could have easily led if she wanted to, but she enjoyed Nyssa leading. And Nyssa was better at it, since she was the one who taught Sara to dance.

“Just, us time. You know?” Sara replied with a content sigh.

“I think we had a little over a week of us time,” Nyssa teased back before kissing the top of Sara's head.

“That doesn't count. We aren't in our right minds then, and you know it.”

That was true. Neither could deny that they were a 'slave to their biology.’ Nyssa often felt guilty for claiming Sara as her mate so quickly, but she could never regret their pup. She was growing so quickly, almost too quickly.

“So then what exactly do you miss,” Nyssa asked her in a teasing voice.

“I dunno. Us doing stupidly romantic things. We haven't been done a lot of that in general,” Sara said simply.

“I like to think you are very romantic, Beloved. Though, I have learned that my standards for romance are far lower than the rest of the world's,” Nyssa told her.

“Maybe we should have a standing date night, or something,” Sara thought out loud. “We can do dorky couple things that you will probably hate.”

“I do not hate anything when I am with you,” Nyssa informed her.

“Winter Fun Times?” Sara asked, looking up and narrowing her eyes.

“I do not hate them,” Nyssa said quietly, “I hate the cold.” Though she did enjoy ice skating. Maybe she could convince Sara and Lexa to do that again this year. She could have gone without the massive amounts of snow shoved down her back by her devious child.

“Well winters here aren't nearly as harsh as Nanda Parbat, so you shouldn't get too cold.” The blonde said that, but she knew Nyssa would catch a small cold anyway.

“I am sure you will be able to think up many ideas for our date nights, even with a more mild winter,” Nyssa said.

The blonde's eyes widened, “so you actually want to do date night?”

“If it would make you happy, beloved. I must admit, I am enjoying the time for us to just be us. But, we must also have a family night. I do not want our girls to feel left out.”

Sara couldn't help but smile when Nyssa said their girls. While she may not have completely understood why the blonde had the sudden desire to adopt Sin, she supported Sara nonetheless. Sara knew she would have to tell Nyssa about the story where she met Sin’s father on Lian Yu, but that was for another day. Now it was them time.

Another slow song began to play, it was a waltz, and Sara knew how to lead a waltz. Those were easy! So, she switched to leading Nyssa through the simple steps. The two of them had waltzed plenty of times that they could incorporate some silly little spins and whatnot.

“You love waltzes,” Nyssa said as Sara twirled her.

“That's because it's only six steps! I have a big enough attention span to remember them,” Sara replied, pulling Nyssa back to her.

“Barely,” Nyssa teased.

“Wow, so rude, my love.”

Nyssa leaned down and pressed a quick peck to Sara's pouting lips, “I love you,” she said, as if it fixed everything.

It did.

After their dances, Nyssa forced Sara off the floor so they could socialize with the other people at Oliver's party.

_“Oliver hasn't shown up,”_ Sara mumbled in Arabic.

_“Have you noticed his scent is strong toward the back?”_ Nyssa asked her quietly.

_ “Yeah. Tommy said that's the basement where they store everything. He said that he knew the code, but Oliver was the only one who went down there…” _

Nyssa nodded. She knew Sara was thinking the same thing that she was. This place was clearly Oliver Queen's lair for his vigilante business.

_“You don't think Oliver is… busy, do you?”_ Sara asked her mate.

_“I am inclined to believe so,”_ Nyssa muttered.

_“It won't do Oliver well if he doesn't show,”_ Sara grumbled. _“But he wouldn't miss this unless it was important…”_

_“Any ideas?”_ Nyssa asked.

_“None,”_ Sara replied. Granted, the two of the. Had been out of commission these past week and a half, so they knew nothing. _“You know… only you need to be here.”_

_“What are you saying,”_ Nyssa growled in a dangerous fashion.

_ “I can trade with Oliver. I know enough that I could easily fill in…” _

_ “Sara, no.” _

_ “Babe, I gotta help…” _

_“And reveal yourself. That is most unwise little bird,”_ Nyssa pointed out. _“We have been in hiding for a reason.”_

Sara hated admitting it, but Nyssa was right. Oliver didn't need to know anything other than their cover story right now.

_“Fine, let's schmooze Blood and try and distract him from Oliver's no show,”_ Sara mumbled.

And so they schmoozed. Blood was fascinated by the two women, after all, very few 'civilized people’ get to meet a mated couple.

“So you have been unsuppressed your whole life?” Sebastian Blood asked Nyssa, fascinated with her.

“I have. My father never believed in Suppressants. After all, it is only one week every six months,” Nyssa said simply. “I, typically, know when my heats will come and I can take the time off as needed.”

“Your last heat, did you know it was coming?” He was, of course, referring to the Incident.

“Yes,” Sara and Nyssa answered at once.

“And usually we are pretty good at preparing for this, but it was a timing issue. We needed to be at the Gala, we had no choice, really.” Sara said simply. “No one could have expected those gunners to be there.”

“If we had know about them, we would never have come. It is dangerous to get between an Alpha and an Omega, especially if the Alpha is rutting.” Nyssa added with a charming smile. “Had those gunners not been there, no one would have realized either of us were unsuppressed.”

“I had no idea,” Sebastian Blood replied with a smile.

“No one did,” Sara replied with a laugh. “Except Tommy. He was doing damage control. Oh, babe, what was our excuse again?”

“I believe it was that we were still in the honeymoon phase,” Nyssa informed her, sliding her body closer to the Alpha. “Though, that is not necessary a lie.”

Sara grinned and slid her arm around Nyssa's waist, “and in my defense, you looked amazing. And it was one of our first nights out without the munchkin.”

“You two have a kid?” Blood asked, curious.

“A little girl,” Sara gushed, “she takes after her Mama.”

“She has your appetite,” Nyssa pointed out. “And your sweetness.”

“You’re the sweet one,” Sara teased her, kissing the woman's cheek.

“Tell anyone and I will have to kill you.”

The whole group laughed at that. Blood laughed because it was charming, but Sara knew it was a valid threat. Which is what made it hilarious.

“You two are not what I expected,” Blood finally said.

“Oh good, we hate being exactly what people expect,” Sara said quickly. “We like to surprise people.”

Nyssa snickered at that. The two of them were anything but ordinary, that was for sure.

“Many assume couplings like our own to be uncivilized, but we are simply living in a way that is natural,” Nyssa explained while sliding her arm around Sara’s shoulder.

“This Alpha is  _ all _ natural,” Sara told him with a lecherous grin. Nyssa smacked Sara upside the head for that one, making the mayoral candidate grin.

“You are too much, Mrs. Lance!” Blood laughed, “You are a charming woman!”

“How do you think I won this one over?”

“I was certainly not your table manners,” Nyssa teased.

That made them all laugh, and Sara waggled her eyebrows towards her wife.

“Your sister is not nearly as hilarious as you are,” Blood pointed out. “She is very serious.”

“I’m the funny one,” Sara said with a shrug. She still hadn't spoken with Laurel yet. After all, they only just recovered.

The two did their best to distract the alderman, but Oliver Queen did not show. Sara had to wonder what the fuck he was doing, and if it was worth it. Especially when they had to watch Blood slander Oliver Queen's name to the media. Though, he did thank Nyssa and Tommy personally for their help rebuilding the Glades. He didn't blame the two for Merlyn's actions, and applauded their desire to help him better the city. Sara also enjoyed the little shout out he gave her.

“We tried,” Sara mumbled as they headed to the car.

“I suppose so,” Nyssa replied. “I hope Alexandria is alright.”

“She's probably asleep.”

* * *

Lexa was asleep, and she slept peacefully through the night. Sara and Nyssa were very thankful for that, until the girl woke them up as the sun rose.

“No!” Sara complained the dramatically as Lexa crawled up on the bed. “No it's T-Lexa here to wake us up.”

Lexa giggled at her Baba and slid into the spot between her parents. “I hungry.” She stated.

“Hi hungry, I’m Baba!” Sara replied with a grin.

Nyssa groaned and smacked Sara with a pillow, “stop. It is too early for that, Sara.”

“Worth it.” The blonde mumbled, “but I'm also hungry, let's go make breakfast, munchkin.”

“Eggs!” Lexa demanded.

“Eggs it is!” Sara replied, slipping out of bed. She threw on a sweatshirt over her sleep shirt, and then gathered Lexa up in her arms. “Let's let Mama get some rest, and we can bother her once food is ready.”

Sara placed a soft kiss to Nyssa's cheek, Lexa quickly following suit.

“Love you,” Sara mumbled

Nyssa, still with her eyes closed, grinned. “I love you too. Both of you. I will be down in a moment.”

Sara didn't believe it, but she said nothing. After all, she could send her toddler up to wake Nyssa later. And she could tell the girl to jump on the bed until Nyssa woke up.

With Lexa's help, Sara makes enough food to feed a small army. Before this life, Sara had never been skilled with cooking. She was like Laurel in that aspect, however, after having her own pup, Sara learned real quick. Also, having modern amenities helped. She didn't burn rice anymore.

Rice had become a staple in her diet over the years, so much so that they ate it with almost every meal. Rice and eggs with some meat stuff was amazing, at least for Sara.

“Alright, Lexa. You get to go wake up Mama.” Sara said, starting to plate the food.

“I can jump on bed?”

“Just don't jump on your mother,” Sara said with a grin.

Lexa took off faster than a lightening bolt. Sara could hear the girl race up the steps and throw herself on the bed to wake Nyssa up. Smiling to herself, Sara finished getting breakfast all ready to go, including setting the table and getting drinks ready. When that was finished, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and a familiar body pressing against her back.

“Hi babe,” Sara said to her.

“Morning,” Nyssa mumbled lazily. “Thank you for the wake up call.”

Sara smirked, “she didn't jump too much did she?”

“It was fine,” Nyssa mumbled into her shoulder. She wasn't completely awake yet, meaning she was still pretty cuddly right now. Sara loved cuddly Nyssa.

“Alright, well let's eat, I know Lexa is starving… probably.”

“So hungry!” Lexa groaned dramatically. She moved across the floor in a mock-sluggish fashion like she was some sort of weak starving person who hadn't eaten in days before she collapsed to the floor.

“She is your pup,” Nyssa informed her mate quickly, while trying not to laugh at how dramatic her child was.

“Please, that drama is all you.” Sara said, “Lexa, go wake Sin up. You can jump on her all you want.”

“Yes!” The girl cheered, shooting across the kitchen and right up the stairs to where Sin was staying.

Eventually the four of them were seated at the small table in the kitchen, eating their breakfast. Nyssa was finally awake and coherent, Lexa was scarfing down food like she was starved for her entire life, Sin was doing the same thing, and Sara was trying her best to eat politely, and failing.

“What's the plan today?” Sin asked, after all, it was Saturday.

“How about explaining to your family how you survived,” a very familiar voice said from the kitchen doorway.

Sara jumped. In a second, she had a knife in her hands and she was ready to attack, only to realize it was Laurel with Quentin by her side.

“Why didn't you tell me she was here!?” Sara asked, putting her knife down. If she was being honest, Sara had no idea where she managed to get the knife, but it was a random kitchen knife, so it clearly was close by.

“I thought you let them in,” Nyssa answered.

“Because I totally want my dad and sister to see me walking around in my boxers…”

“You have a sweatshirt,” Nyssa answered. She turned to Laurel and Quentin, “feel free to join us. We only just awoke.”

“I didn't need to see Sara in her boxers,” Laurel muttered but taking a seat. “Please sit down…”

Sara rolled her eyes but sat down.

“Can you at least wait until I finish eating,” Sara asked, picking up her fork.

“We have all day,” Quentin assured Sara.

He was doing his best to appear calm and collected, but that was because Laurel was being a pain. Of course, he didn't blame Laurel, but he knew well enough that it was unwise to agitate an Alpha, even if she was his kid. Right now Quentin knew that Sara wasn't rutting, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. He was in Sara's territory, and he had to respect that.

“Okay. Cool.”

What was starting off to be a nice weekend morning, was slowly going down hill in Sara's mind. She wanted to spend a nice weekend with Nyssa and her pups, but no she had to explain herself. Why was adulting so hard? She didn't sign up for this!

The meal was mostly in silence. Even Lexa found it odd. Afterwards, Sin and Lexa decided it was in their best interest to get out of dodge, so they ran up to Lexa's room and played with blocks and stuffed animals.

_ That girl is getting a huge allowance, _ Sara decided to herself. Sin was like a godsend to the young parents and it only made her more eager to call Sin her daughter. Sara's Alpha already considered Sin one of her pups, but it would be nice to make that legal. Maybe Laurel could help with that.

“So… what do you want to hear.” Sara finally said to her family.

Laurel spoke first with venom in her voice, “maybe a fucking apology.” The lawyer growled out.

Yeah, Sara deserved that.

“You completely fucked up this family,” she went on. “Do you even know what's happened since you left?!”

“You got with Tommy, apparently. That was very awkward to hear about.” Sara replied, getting lippy.

“Sara,” Quentin warned.

“Fuck you!” Laurel hissed.

“Nyssa does that for me. Nice to see your concern, though.” Sara spat back. She knew she shouldn't be acting like this. She was  _ supposed  _ to be apologizing to her family, not agitating Laurel even more.

“Why you—”

“Laurel! Sara! It's too early for this!” Quentin barked in his I-am-an-officer voice. “I haven't even had my damn coffee because Laurel dragged me outta the house so fast.”

That was when Nyssa rose, “then allow me rectify that.” She said in a smooth calming tone. She ran her fingers across the back of Sara's shoulders, squeezing lightly when she finished before she went to make everyone some coffee. The squeeze was a small comfort to the blonde, but also a subtle warning to keep her cool.

Sara could feel Nyssa letting off pheromones to calm her angry mate. As much as she wanted to be a bit pissy, she knew she needed a clear head and to be calm. Laurel, while Sara loved her, always knew how to rile her up.

“Nyssa makes a mean cup of coffee,” Sara finally said. “She also uses fancy people coffee beans, which are pretty great.”

Quentin nodded but said nothing. He followed Nyssa's movements with his eyes. He saw the subtle warning that Nyssa gave his youngest, and watched her with great interest. This was his first time really meeting Sara's mate, and he was curious to see if she was the same kind of woman that he saw in press conferences for the Merlyn Global Group, or if she was like the frightened Omega he encountered when he first saw Sara again.

When Nyssa asked Laurel and Quentin how they took their coffees, they both gave their answers quietly and let the woman doctor up their drinks. She was a graceful hostess with an air of elegance about her, even though she was in a bathrobe. Once everyone had a drink, she sat down and looked over at the other Lances.

“Now, perhaps we could try that again. Hopefully in a more calm and orderly fashion,” Nyssa said, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

Quentin could see why she was chosen as Tommy's partner for CEO of their company. She balanced him out well. She balanced out Sara well too.

“Right,” the man agreed, looking to his daughters. “So. Maybe we could start at the beginning.”

And so they did.

The story telling took some time, with Sara expertly lying to her family. She used the cover that she and Nyssa created before this trip, and it worked well. Sara explained her amnesia, how Nyssa found her floating on the wrecked part of the Gambit. They left out the but about the Amazo, for reasons. It worked in their favor, making Quentin and Laurel think that they had been in a relationship for two years before mating, as opposed to the two jumping right into it. In Sara's defense, it was her first rut, and Nyssa is smoking hot. Like hot damn. Sure they had ups and downs in the beginning, and it didn't help that Nyssa was pregnant with Lexa, but they made it! Somehow.

Laurel and Quentin spoke about what happened when they were gone. Quentin tried to skip over the darker parts, but Laurel didn't let him. She was still angry with Sara and the wanted the blonde to know exactly what happened when she left, good and bad. Once their storytime was done, they started asking questions about Sara's time away.

“You lived in China?” Laurel asked her. “Can you speak Chinese?”

_ “Can I speak Chinese? Bitch please!”  _ Sara said, in Mandarin.  _ “Or were you looking for a different kind of Chinese?”  _ Sara asked in Cantonese.

“Your pronunciation could use work,” Nyssa noted after taking a long sip of tea.

“You sounded pretty white,” Laurel added, smirking into her coffee.

Sara huffed and crossed her arms, pretending to be offended. “You don't even speak anything other than English!”

_ “Bitch please,”  _ Laurel said in French.  _ “I didn't take French because it was easy! Well, I did and I wanted an easy language… but still!” _

Sara grumbled and rolled her eyes, “show off.”

“At least her pronunciation is better than yours,” Nyssa teased, leaning into the Alpha.

“Everyone's a critic. I still do Greek better than you!” Though that was thanks to Sara's mother. Speaking of her, Sara should probably call the woman.

“So what made you remember?” Quentin asked Sara. Her story was believable, after all, trauma like that could cause amnesia. He just didn't think it would be as long term as Sara was saying.

“Honestly?” Sara asked him, “I started remembering bits and pieces of my old life every so often. When Lexa was born, I had a memory about Laurel joking that if I had kids, I should name one Laurel, that way one of them.would be responsible.”

Laurel couldn't help but smile a little at that. She remembered that conversation.

“That's why Lexa is Alexandria Laurel. Figured she needed a good influence somewhere. Besides, Nyssa named her after a library. I had to give her a slightly better name.”

“Excuse you!” Nyssa hissed. “Do you know how much knowledge was lost in the destruction of Alexandria?!”

“Dad, Laurel, this is Nyssa. She is a nerd and always has a nose in a book,” Sara explained with a grin. “We just introduced her to Harry Potter. Hermione is her favorite character. I think that says a lot about her.”

Laurel grinned, “has she taken the Pottermore Quiz to figure out her house?”

“Slytherin,” Nyssa stated with a smirk.

“Boo!” Laurel shouted, “just as I was beginning to like her! Sara, your wife is a traitor. We could have been friends, but you're a snake!”

“I'm a Hufflepuff!” Sara proclaimed happily. “But her second place choice was a Ravenclaw, so you guys can sort of be friends. My second place was Gryffindor.”

“I'm dad,” Quentin said, making Laurel and Nyssa groan. Sara laughed.

“It is still far too early for these jokes,” Nyssa told them.

Sara smiled and then kissed Nyssa's cheek. “It's a dad thing, babe. You'll get used to it.”

“One day I will break you of this terrible habit.”

“Uh huh,” Sara replied, still smiling at her wife. “I'm the daddy now!”

“That's what she said,” Laurel coughed out.

The Lance siblings erupted in a fit of giggles. Nyssa, who still didn't understand slang, was confused, and Quentin really didn't was to know.

What started off as an awkward and slightly hostile morning, was slowly turning better. While Sara and Laurel were joking around, they both knew that it would take a little bit to repair their relationship.

When the two Lances went to leave, Sara walked them out, still clad in her sweatshirt and boxers.

“I know it's going to take me awhile to get your trust back, and I know I royally fucked up, but I really do love you guys. And I have missed you… and I'd really like you to still be in our life… besides, I think Lexa would be thrilled to get to know her namesake.” Sara said almost shyly.

Laurel threw her arms around her sister. Yes, she was pissed at Sara still, but she was also glad Sara was alive. Also, she now had a niece, and Laurel was determined to be the cool aunt… or at least the fun one who spoiled the shit out of Lexa.

“You are insufferable,” Laurel told her, squeezing Sara as tight as she could. “Your kid about to be the most spoiled thing ever.”

“She's already spoiled,” Sara replied. “I have no self control when it comes to her. Nyssa is the responsible one.”

“Well at least someone is,” Quentin said, trying not to smile too much.

Eventually Laurel let go of Sara so that their dad could hug her.

“We should do dinner sometime. A nice family dinner.” Quentin said after he let go of his youngest. “Preferably one where Sara has clothes on.”

“Hey!”

“Ruin my fun,” Nyssa's voice called from behind them. She had balanced on her hip and she was wearing jeans. Granted, they were skinny jeans with a tight fitting top, but jeans nonetheless.

“Gross,” Laurel commented. “Wait, give me Lexa. I need to say bye to her.”

Nyssa reluctantly relinquished her hold on her daughter and let Laurel sweep her up in her arms.

“Hi Lexa, remember me?” Laurel asked the girl.

“Laul!” Lexa squealed, remembering the zoo trip she took with Laurel and the others. She couldn't get the pronunciation for Laurel's name right, yet, but it was a cute attempt.

It took the group a little longer to say goodbye, as Lexa wanted them to stay and play. Nyssa and Sara managed to placate the toddler by promising that they would all have dinner together later that week.

“Call your mother,” Quentin told Sara in a serious voice. "She would want to hear from you."

“Does she know I'm alive?”

Quentin and Laurel looked at each other.

“We haven't said anything.” Laurel finally said. “You should be the one to tell her.”

Sara groaned. She was hoping someone else could do that for her. Sara knew that her mother would be all weepy and it would make Sara cry and she really didn't want to do that.

“Yeah, okay. I'll call her,” Sara agreed.

“I'll text you her number,” Laurel said. “But I should go. I need to catch up on work things.”

“I need to catch up on sleep,” Quentin said, “I'm getting old.”

“Yeah you are, Grandpa.” Sara said, snickering at that.

While Laurel and Nyssa groaned, Quentin couldn't help but smile. He was a grandpa now.

Finally Laurel and Quentin left the Merlyn Mansion, leaving Nyssa and Sara alone in the house with their kids… And Tommy, who was probably still asleep.

“Hey Lexa, wanna go wake up Uncle Tommy? You can jump on him if you want.”

“Yeah!” Lexa squirmed her way out of Nyssa's arms and raced up the steps.

“He is not going to be pleased,” Nyssa commended, heading back to the kitchen so that she could make Tommy some breakfast as a way to apologise for sending Lexa to wake him up.

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, lemme know what you thought. Sorry it was so long and it took so long! I finally got home after 8 months of being gone for the military and so I was spending time with my family more than anything. Also night shift was hard. But I hope you like this!


End file.
